gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thorus
Thorus – strażnik oraz najemnik orków występujący we wszystkich częściach serii Gothic z wyjątkiem Gothic II bez dodatku Noc Kruka i Gothic 3: The Beginning. Jest również wspomniany w Gothic Playable Teaser. Znany jest z roli strażnika w Starym Obozie, obozie bandytów w Jarkendarze oraz Trelis, później wysoko postawionego orkowego najemnika. Początkowo jedna z ważniejszych postaci, z czasem staje się antagonistą serii. Jest umięśnionym mężczyzną o ciemnej karnacji. Ma czarne włosy czesane ku górze i ciemny zarost. Na lewym uchu nosi dwa złote kolczyki. Ma także wielki nos, co widać na zdjęciu. Ceniony przez kobiety, w obozie bandytów Lucia jest nim zauroczona. Jest mistrzem walki bronią dwuręczną oraz adeptem w posługiwaniu się kuszą. Jak sam przyznaje, nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z magią. Jest znany jako Strażnik bramy. Nie lubi głównego bohatera. Uważa, że tam, gdzie się pojawia, zawsze musi wyniknąć coś złego. Charakter i osobowość Thorus jest skrupulatnym, zdyscyplinowanym człowiekiem. Dba o porządek i bezpieczeństwo społeczności, do której przynależy – czy to Starego Obozu, czy bandytów Kruka. Cechuje go duże poczucie lojalności i partnerstwa w stosunku do swoich towarzyszy (oraz podwładnych). Thorus uważa, że tylko dzięki solidarnej pracy można cokolwiek osiągnąć i dba o bezpieczeństwo swoich ludzi. Z czasem, zrażony ciągłymi niepowodzeniami i katastrofami, które spotykają jego ludzi, Thorus staje się nieufny wobec obcych, a zwłaszcza wobec Bezimiennego. Przed akcją gry Do Górniczej Doliny trafił jeszcze przed powstaniem bariery. Nie wiadomo dokładnie za co został skazany, jednak jego wygląd sugeruje, że mogła to być jakaś bójka lub morderstwo. Brał udział w zwycięskim buncie więźniów u boku Gomeza. Dzięki temu stał się jego wysoko postawionym strażnikiem. Gothic Przewodzi straży w Starym Obozie. Otrzymał rozkaz pilnowania zamkowej bramy i nie przepuszcza nikogo poza ludźmi Gomeza, kurierami magów i nowicjuszami, którzy przynoszą bagienne ziele. Przepuści jednak tych, którzy wręczą mu łapówkę w postaci 1000 bryłek rudy. Jeśli chodzi o przyjmowanie nowych, to liczy się ze zdaniem Diego, jednak to on decyduje, czy ktoś, kto przeszedł próbę, może zobaczyć się z Gomezem. Głównego bohatera Thorus także poddaje próbie – ma on się pozbyć Mordraga, który bezkarnie okrada magnatów. Po wykonaniu zadania, strażnik popiera Bezimiennego. Po zabiciu królowej pełzaczy, może mianować bohatera na strażnika. Od tej chwili może uczyć bohatera siły, zręczności i walki bronią dwuręczną. Następnie obóz zostaje zamknięty, lecz Thorus nadal stoi na straży zamku. Zlecane zadania * Zadanie od Thorusa thumb|center|130px|Thorus w modyfikacji [[Gothic Edycja Rozszerzona]] Gothic Playable Teaser Zostaje wspomniany przez Diego, gdy Bezimienny zapyta się o możliwość dołączenia do Starego Obozu. Bohater otrzyma wtedy poradę, by zgłosić się właśnie do niego. Diego twierdzi, że nie jest on zbyt przyjacielską osobą, ale zgodzi się pomóc Bezimiennemu. Gothic II: Noc Kruka Razem z Krukiem i innymi ludźmi opuścił Górniczą Dolinę. Należy do bandytów pod wodzą Kruka. Podczas zamieszania, jakie miało miejsce w Starym Obozie, uratował kowala Huno. Jak inni zabrał się z piratami do doliny Jarkendar, gdzie znów pilnuje bramy, tym razem do górnej części obozu bandytów. W zapomnianej krainie ponownie spotyka Bezimiennego. Poznaje go, lecz mu nie ufa i nie chce wpuścić w głąb obozu bez podania odpowiedniej tabliczki. Mówi też, że nie obchodzi go, czy bohater był człowiekiem, który zabił jego ludzi jeszcze w kolonii karnej, gdyż to już nic nie znaczy i nie warto wracać do przeszłości. Gdy Bezimienny zabija Bloodwyna, Thorus zaczyna poważnie obawiać się o losy obozu i swoich ludzi. Budzi się w nim jednak serce i uwalnia niewolników oraz zleca zabójstwo Kruka. Po jego śmierci zostaje przywódcą bandytów. Zlecane zadania * Trzy kamienie – trzech kopaczy Modyfikacje Golden Mod W modyfikacji Golden Mod atakuje wraz ze strażnikami Wolną Kopalnię. Returning W modyfikacji Returning po pogromie Jarkendaru udaje się do Khorinis i zostaje strażnikiem miejskim. Thorus R2.png|Thorus w modyfikacji Returning 2.0 Thorus strażnik R2.png|Thorus jako strażnik miejski w Returning 2.0 Bandyci Jest zajęty organizacją obozu i nie ma wiele czasu do rozmowy. Zleca bohaterowi udział w transporcie więźniów do obozu. Po zadaniu Estebana, poleca Vincowi poszukanie szpiega, którego wysłał do obozu piratów. Po przyniesieniu mu informacji o jego śmierci, pozwala bohaterowi na wejście do kopalni. Jest związany z zadaniem od Fiska w sprawie listy towarów i przyniesieniem dla niego paczki. Po wydarzeniu w grobowcu Khardimona, Thorus chce na własne oczy zobaczyć, co się tam wydarzyło, ale dostaje informację o jakimś zamieszaniu w obozie myśliwych. Po przyniesieniu mu informacji o śmierci Fletchera i przejęciu władzy przez Franko, chce mieć spokój i czas na przemyślenie sytuacji. W swojej książce pisze, że wolałby już szkodników z Nowego Obozu niż nowych bandytów m.in. Franko i Estebana. Jest także zły na Kruka, że ten przesiaduje cały czas w świątyni, nie pozwala mu na wydawanie najważniejszych decyzji i awansował Bloodwyna. Wspomina także o Alvaro oraz o czerwonych tabliczkach jako pozwoleniu na wejście do kopalni – według niego są bezużyteczne. Przeznaczenie Thorus opowiada, że po śmierci Gomeza i odejściu Diego cienie się rozproszyły. Kruk objął władzę jako następca Gomeza i po upadku bariery bezpiecznie wyprowadził wszystkich z kolonii. Piraci przewieźli ich do Jarkendaru, gdzie założyli obecny obóz bandytów. Gdy okazuje się, że naszyjnika Isabel nie ma przy Estebanie, kobieta wspomina o tym, że Thorus może go mieć w swojej prywatnej skrzyni, która jest pilnowana. Po śmierci Kruka Thorus zdradza, że wie o Zjednoczonym Obozie pod dowództwem Arto. Chce rozwinąć bandycką społeczność, łącząc dwa obozy w jedność. Liczy na to, że instytucje państwowe uznają suwerenność i prawa bandytów, więc wręcza Bezimiennemu list do Arto. Przy okazji chce się dowiedzieć czy orkowie przyjmą w szranki ludzkich najemników. W wypadku zwycięstwa orków, woli być po ich stronie. Zgodzi się na propozycję pokoju z Gregiem, ale tylko jeśli jego decyzję poprą najbardziej zaufani doradcy. Są to Ramon, Carlos oraz Asghan. Velaya – Historia wojowniczki Po tym jak zaprowadził swoich podwładnych do portalu prowadzącego do Khorinis, został uwięziony z rozkazu Sentenzy. Bandyci od razu przypodobali sobie byłego najemnika, a Thorus był więziony wraz z magami wody. Podczas jego rozmowy z Velayą, okazuje się, że bohaterka doskonale pamięta byłego strażnika Gomeza. Ich rozmowa nie trwa długo, gdyż wojowniczka przyszła tylko przynieść jedzenie. Niedługo potem więźniowie zostają uwolnieni, ponieważ bohaterka zabija strażnika lochów Edgora. Po tym incydencie Thorus zaczyna współpracować z kapłanami Adanosa. Velaya prosi wojownika o pomoc w walce z bandytami, lecz on jest zbyt wyczerpany po długim więzieniu. thumb|center|280px|Thorus w obozie bandytów Dolina Zombie Po wybuchu plagi zombie w Górniczej Dolinie Thorus i inni mieszkańcy Starego Obozu barykadują się w zamku. Gdy Bragus spotyka go po raz pierwszy i mówi, że był kowalem w Khorinis oraz, że zabił wielu orków Thorus zaczyna drwić z niego, twierdząc, że bohater zmyśla. Potem daje mu zadanie polegają na zdobyciu pewnego amuletu z chaty Fiska. Bragus oznajmia też, że potrzebuje lepszego wyposażenia. W tym celu Thorus wysyła go do magazynu. Daje mu także kilka wytrychów. Kiedy bohater wraca ze zdobytym amuletem dowódca strażników Starego Obozu nie może w to uwierzyć. Wysyła Bragusa do Gomeza, ale radzi mu najpierw porozmawiać z Corristo. Po sprowadzeniu ocalałych z Nowego Obozu pod dowództwem Lee i Laresa istoty Beliara nagle atakują zamek, wskutek czego Thorus i inni ludzie (oprócz Bragusa) giną. Główny bohater przysięga pomścić śmierć wszystkich ludzi, którzy zginęli z ręki nieumarłych. Gothic 3 Po zajęciu Khorinis przez orków i wywiezieniu pojmanych ludzi na kontynent, nie widziała mu się przyszłość jako niewolnik, więc zaczął walczyć jako gladiator. Wygrał wszystkie walki na myrtańskich arenach i szybko wspiął się na szczyty. Dzięki temu zyskał posłuch nawet wśród orków. Poznaje bohatera, ale nie jest zachwycony jego obecnością, twierdząc, że tam, gdzie jest Bezimienny, wszystko się rozpada. Zleca mu kilka zadań (m.in pozbycie się ogrów z pobliskiej jaskini). Po zakończeniu wojny bogów zostaje gubernatorem Trelis i jedynym człowiekiem, który dowodzi orkami. Zlecane zadania * Zabij ogry * Sprawdź czy w świątyni w Trelis pozostał ktoś żywy * Sprawdź co jest nie tak z farmą na zachodzie thumb|center|130px|Thorus w [[Content Mod|Content Mod 3.0]] Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Myrtana została podzielona na cztery frakcje. Thorus nadal mieszka w Trelis i rządzi razem z Kanem jedną z nich. Nieznanym sposobem wyhodował troglodytów – połączenie orków i ludzi. Jest uznawany za bohatera, ponieważ on przyczynił się do pokoju pomiędzy ludźmi a orkami. Prowadzi otwarty konflikt z Gornem, który pierwszy wypowiedział mu wojnę. Wielu życzy mu wygranej i ma nadzieję, że znów pogodzi dwie rasy, lecz on w tajemnicy snuje swe plany, które mają mu pomóc przejąć władzę w Myrtanie. Okazuje się, że sprzymierzył się z najpotężniejszymi czarnymi magami i mistrzem przywołań, aby ten przywołał dla niego przy pomocy Oka Innosa potężną bestię, która pomoże mu zdobyć władzę w Myrtanie. Kiedy Bezimienny odkrywa jego zamiary, postanawia stoczyć bitwę z bestią, a pościg za Thorusem zleca Miltenowi, Gornowi i Lee. Po zwycięskiej bitwie Bezimienny mianuje się królem Rhobarem III, natomiast Thorus ucieka na przełęcz Varantu, a stamtąd do Mora Sul. ArcaniA Gdy przybył na Wyspy Południowe, zatrzymał się w karczmie Rozdarta Dziewica prowadzonej przez Murdrę. Wtedy właśnie odszedł Erhag z paroma orkami od swoich. Thorus wraz ze swoimi podwładnymi postanawia przyłączyć się do władcy Argaan, by u jego boku walczyć z wojskami Myrtany. Następnie (w outro gry) Thorus z Groshem i Ethornem VI uwalniają Rhobara od demona, wymawiając zaklęcie Goczamal. Thorus (ArcaniA, outro).jpg|Thorus w outrze Arcanii Thorus (ArcaniA, outro 2).jpg|Thorus odprawiający rytuał Normal Thorus bw.jpg|Concept art wykonany przez Spellbound Entertainment, przedstawiający Thorusa. ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif W Setarrif, wraz ze swoimi orkowymi najemnikami spotyka Gorna, z którym stacza pojedynek. Po przegranej dla Thorusa walce, należy on do Gorna i zostaje zamknięty w jego skrzyni. W grze można znaleźć jego karwasze. Ciekawostki * Pojawia się w każdej grze cyklu Gothic poza Gothic 3: The Beginning oraz poza Gothic II. ** Thorus pojawia się w pewnym sensie w Gothic II. Można przywołać go kodem vlk_2000_thorus. Niewykluczone, że twórcy chcieli dodać Thorusa do gry, ponadto ciężki pancerz straży może sugerować, że mógłby on strzec wejścia do Khorinis lub górnego miasta. * W Trelis ork imieniem Silvester twierdzi, że Thorus jest jego przyjacielem i towarzyszem broni za czasów bitwy o Vengard. Jest to jednak nieprawdą, ponieważ wtedy Thorus był jeszcze skazańcem w Górniczej Dolinie. * Plany, jakie mają mu pomóc w przejęciu Myrtany, dotyczą między innymi szkieletu Smoka Ożywieńca. * Thorusa da się zabić w każdej części Gothic w jakiej występuje. W Gothic od czwartego rozdziału, w Gothic II: Noc Kruka od drugiego rozdziału, natomiast w Gothic 3 oraz Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów od samego początku. * Thorus w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów po ucieczce znajduje się w okolicy przejścia do Varantu. * W Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów mówi, że walczył ramię w ramię z Gornem w niejednej bitwie. * W modyfikacji Velaya – Historia wojowniczki posiada gildię skazaniec, a później strażnik. * Gothic 3 to pierwsza część sagi, w której on i Gorn mają różny dubbing. * W modyfikacji do Gothic 3 o nazwie Content Mod posiada ten sam pancerz, co w poprzednich częściach oraz tę samą twarz, co w Arcanii. * Jako jedyny ze strażników w Starym Obozie nosi broń dwuręczną. * Torus to w botanice nazwa zgrubienia na jamkach lejkowatych cewki, które – niczym strażnik – reguluje przepływ wody zamykając i otwierając jamkę. de:Thorus en:Thorus ru:Торус Kategoria:Bandyci Kruka Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Kategoria:Zarządcy i gubernatorowie Kategoria:Najemnicy Orków Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic II: Noc Kruka Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Postacie z Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA Kategoria:Postacie z ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif Kategoria:Postacie z opowieści Zasłyszane w Rozdartej Dziewicy Kategoria:Strażnicy w Starym Obozie Kategoria:Władcy orków